wocrpgfandomcom_hu-20200213-history
Alkhmar Alliance
Alkhmar (Αλκημαρ; Алкхмар) is an alliance of merchant families on the desertified part of Rosela. Alkhmar is bordered by Essyria on the west and Amysty to the north. The biggest and only city is Tourno which is the capital. The official languages are the Alkhmarian and the Aineasian-Essyr. Alkhmar also member of the RMA. The nation is also considered to be a protectorate of Essyria due to their close relationship and shared economy. Diplomacy The nation's diplomacy follows the Essyrian. Military Alkhmar doesn't have a military force. Essyrian troops patrol even in the capital. History Foundation and Vassalage(PR81 - PR661) Alkhmar was founded in PR81 from the crashed colony ship in the region. The ship crashed near the coast and the people created the town of Tourno. They soon learned of the local elven population north of them and the Essyrian nations. Alkhmar soon started a traderoute between them and these nations. They were only a small trading nation but the news of Hailbel attacking neighboring nations reached them soon. Due to not having any military Alkhmar had two choice, either surrender to Hailbel or seek protection. Essyria offered protection in exchange for mining and trading rights. Alkhmar accepted the terms and soon after Essyrian troops arrived to protect the region. The Invasion and Supression (661PR - 1156PR) Due to Essyrian protection and the disadvantageous terrain Hailbel couldn't take over Alkhmar and after a short time even Alkhmarian volunteers joined to the legion now called the Hailbelian Legion. While Hailbell grew and took over nations Essyria's military power started to weaken, due to this they gradually recalled their troops from Alkhmar leaving Alkhmar to it's faith. After long debate Alkhmar decided to surrender to Hailbel to protect it's population so Alkhmar lost it's independence in PR720, but they were relatively safe from Hailbelian troops as long as they followed their orders. Alkhmar was under Hailbelian controll until PR1156. Rebellion and Renewed Vassalage(1156PR - 301) In PR1156 when Essyria defeated the Hailbelians forcing them to release Alkhmar as a sovereign nation they offered their previous deal. Alkhmar saw that Hailbel is weakened and Essyria is stronger than ever so they accepted the offer, but they didn't participate in further military conflict with Hailbel. After the fall of Hailbel and the increased tolerance of Essyria the Essyr-Alkhmar relation reached it's peak and the border between them only existed on maps. Alkhmar during the Chaos War (301 - 305) Alkhmar was the only nation that fought with Essyria since the war started. They helped out however they could, and helped evacuate the civilian population from Aineas in 303 with their trade fleet. After the war the Alkhmarian Legion helped with hunting down remnants of the Chaos Forces. Essyr-Amysty Union and the Aval Rebellion (305 - 334) The Essyrian succession war didn't had a big impact on Alkhmar, but when Essyria was annexed by Amysty their Exchange Pact ceased to exist. Alkhmar lost it's protection and greatest importer. The Alkhmarian Legion remained as a military force in Alkhmar during the period, but was delared a rogue element of the former Essyrian military in Amysty. When Aval declared independence Alkhmar was the first to recognise it and supported their efforts to take back the Essyrian lands. In 334 when Essyria was reformed the Exchange Pact was restored. Though Essyria fought in the Yueyingese-Dendarian War Alkhmar did not. Demographics Ethnic Division Alkhmar has a population of 570.000 and 99% of that is Alkhmarian and the remaining 1% is the Alkhmarian Legion(mostly Essyrians) Religious Division Only the Haroli religion present in Alkhmar and 78% of the population is a follower of the faith. Trivia * Despite beign a mostly non-habitable desert nation, the territory is very valuable due to the minerals underneath the desert. * Alkhmar doesn't have a flag of her own and they use the flag of the Alkhmarian Legion instead or the flags of the merchant families. Kategória:Nemzetek